The present invention is directed to a connection between two open linear channels for conveying water away from a location where ponding might otherwise occur. Specifically, the invention is directed to a connection that allows a curvature to be introduced into the alignment of the channels, so that the channels may be positioned to provide an even and regular curvature around a design feature such as an athletics track, a fountain, or other outdoor feature where water might collect.
Open water channels are known in the art for providing the removal of water that has collected on the ground and that would otherwise collect in ponds. Typically, such a channel has an open U-shape in section, allowing water to flow into the top open portion of the channel, and to be conveyed along a conduit formed by a plurality of similar channels connected together, where it may be discharged into a larger water collection system. Commonly, the open part of the channel is provided with a grating spanning between the upper tips of the U-shape, so that while water may flow into the channel, there is no danger of people stepping into the channel and injuring themselves. A plurality of similar linear channels are typically connected end-to-end to provide for a linear conduit.
Conventionally, a known method of connecting one such channel to the next is provided by a flange on one channel and a mating slot on the other. The flange is inserted into the slot to form a tight connection between the two channels. This system creates a rigid inflexible coupling that allows for the creation of an extended linear conduit made from a plurality of channels. Due to the rigidity of the coupling between each channel to the next, the resulting conduit is typically substantially straight, which is a desirable feature when the conduit is designed to extend along a feature that is straight, such as along the edge of a football field. However, there are architectural features that may require the conduit to have a radius of curvature, such as around the curved end portions of an athletics track or around a fountain feature. This requirement presents a problem for known systems of channel construction. To meet this requirement, channels are typically simply placed in an end to end abutment with each other with an axial offset angle between each to provide for an accumulated curvature for the conduit as a whole, and the segmental space between each channel is filled with a compound such as concrete or cement to prevent leakage and to secure against mobility while the conduit is being finally set in the earth. This system has the considerable disadvantage that unequal axial offset angles may be introduced into the curve, which may give an unacceptably untidy finish and appear unsightly when the overall curve is viewed from a distance. Also, the spacing between the conduits may vary, creating a generally uneven appearance that detracts from what may be an expensive feature to an overall project.
Thus there is a need in the art for a system and method of connecting open channels to each other that allows for both a rigid and straight connection where needed, and an offset connection to provide an overall curvature to a conduit where needed. The present invention addresses these and other needs.